loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
Alex Angel '''(アレックス ・エイﾝジャル, Arekkusu Einjaru) is an Adventurer and a long-time player of the famous MMORPG ''Elder Tale. ''He is a Human Paladin-Knight and a member of the party VELVET along with Ayaka and White. His Overskill is Surpassing the Limits. Appearance Alex has "golden" blonde hair, "emerald" green eyes and has a fair white skin tone. Alex wears a white shining armor with an old style, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath which has a hood because of an extra accessory. People often see him as a perfect knight because of his ideal appearance of that a proper English knight, hence his alias ''Knight in Shining Armor (シャイニングアーマーの騎士, Shaininguāmā no kishi). ''Contrasting to his personality, he is the image of a hero one can feel good about. Personality Alex in regards to his personal life is heavily described as the silent type kind of person, he hides his personal life and tries to avoid questions regarding his life. When not taking about his personal life he is usually seen as playful as he teases Ayaka by removing her glasses and smiling at her. He is easily frightened and startled by people who he doesn't know very well. He possesses the values of a matured man, as well as a strong sense of justice. History Before the catastrophe happened Alex was an assistant detective under John Micheal Von Valentine. He usually works as a hacker and a specialist in computers and deals with computer related work in place of his partner. Synopsis Equipment '''Raiment of The White One - A Phantasmal-class medium-weight armor worn by the Great White One it has a lock system. A white colored armor with blue cloth underneath its armor, can increases its defense for both physical and magical resistance by .4% every time a skill is used (can include any party member skills at random). It also grants .5% HP recovery every successful critical hit to an enemy and .2% MP recovery for every successful parry. Hood of Blessed Assassin - An Artifact-class hood used by an assassin, colored with blue and a white single stripe on the middle, obtained through a quest solo dungeon it has a lock system. The hood "hides" the presence of its user from the senses of other people even, increases agility and speed can also grant the user the tracker subclass skill silent move when reached when certain requirements are meet. (one time only item, exclusive to EUR Server). Fake Excalibur - A Phantasmal-Class long sword made of silver and gold wielded by the Fake Legendary King Arthur, created by fairies to replicate the legendary sword Excalibur to prove that they can recreate a divine sword that is said to pierce even heaven and hell which is used by the Legendary King Arthur. It is obtained by It can increases the base attack power for every successful critical hit, it has a lock system. Has a special ability to decreases skill countdown for half a second for every 5 skill used during a single battle. (one time only item, exclusive to EUR Server). Skills Standard Skills Overskill Quotes "Imperfection is what makes us humans" - Alex taking to Fake Legendary King Aurthor Relationships Trivia *He sometimes wears glasses to imitate a legendary enchanter. Category:Male Category:Real Life Male Category:Paladin